Field
The present disclosure relates to wind turbine systems and air channels in vehicles for enhancing energy generation, cooling and/or aerodynamics of the vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
With increasing global energy prices and growing environmental concerns regarding fuel emissions, vehicle manufacturers have sought to harness and regenerate various forms of renewable energy. For example, hybrid or electric vehicles can convert the kinetic energy during deceleration of the vehicle to electrical energy stored in a battery. The stored electrical energy can be utilized to propel movement of the vehicle and/or power an operation of an auxiliary device such as the HVAC (Heating, Ventilating and Air Conditioning) system. Vehicle manufacturers have also attempted to harness solar energy using solar panels.
There is a need in the art for effectively harnessing wind energy in air channels of vehicles and storing the energy in a battery for powering an operation of the vehicle. Certain conventional vehicles utilize air channels, for example, for enhancing aerodynamics of the vehicle. Conventional vehicles further utilize inlet airflows when the vehicle is travelling at a relatively high speed for cooling vehicle parts (such as a radiator that is vulnerable to over-heating during a prolonged engine operation).
There is a need in the art for a system that can effectively harness wind energy while advantageously contributing to cooling of vehicle parts and/or enhancing the aerodynamics of the vehicle.